transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
CoC Crossing
Ultra Magnus says, "Alright, good. Status update on your mission?" Hardhead says, "Sir, Bluestreak is performing highly technical paperwork for our internal evaluations, I am sure you can appreciate the amount of concentration that takes." Grimlock says, "WAIT." Grimlock says, "Him Bluestreak always talk lots! EXCEPT FOR NOW! Maybe him BROKEN." Grimlock says, "Or maybe him a SPY! Where am him Bluestreak!? Me Grimlock CRUSH SPY!" Ultra Magnus says, "I can appreciate that he and Sideswipe were given a mission, Hardhead. And that you would respect the Chain of Command if you disagree." Bluestreak says, "I'm Bluestreak, Grimlock, just not as, um, talkitive. Like Hardhead said, I'm busy, doing what Ultra Magnus asked of me." Hardhead says, "Actually sir, I believe your mission is the highest priority." Ultra Magnus sends a radio message to Hardhead: What's going on here? Ultra Magnus receives a radio message from Hardhead: Meet in your office? Ultra Magnus sends a radio message to Hardhead: Door's open. Ultra Magnus is filling out the multiple forms they've to finish before being entered into the Galactic Olympics, and there's -loads- of them. Hardhead comes calmly strolling into Ultra Magnus' office. "Sir, do not be hard on Sideswipe and Bluestreak, they informed me of your mission. And I believe that it is of the highest priority of our interests on Earth." He stands at ease. "However, Sideswipe and Bluestreak are not properly informed of all of the resources available to them in order to achieve their task. Therefore, I have taken it upon my self to see that they learn about all of the divisions and how it could help." He continues to relax. "Further, I felt with a little extra effort, we could turn their education of our resources, into something that benefits all of us." Leaning back in the chair, Magnus takes in the speech and casually sips from an ener-java mug. "Right. Suppose this.. re-education of Sideswipe and Bluestreak is what you claim it to be, does this bring us closer to retrieving the Atomium?" he lets out with an air of annoyance. "That is to propose that with the time lost, the Decepticons aren't already on their way to smelting it and/or outfitting it with some rediculous weaponry." Hardhead nods to Ultra Magnus. "It does, sir. To be frank, sending in two of our better warriors into the teeth of the Decepticon army isn't going to get the job done. It is my belief that this task is going to require all of our talents. Our intelligence network can keep tabs on the statue. If we have to crash the gates, so to speak...then we move in plans be damned. But, if we can develop a plan to take back the statue with minimum lose of resources I believe that to be the better solution." He shrugs. "We need to get the statue back to repair relations with the people of the Earth. Your actions with Cross, have opened my optics to the dilemma we face." He clenches his fists. "We can not screw up retrieving the statue. Rushing in foolishly, will ensure the statue gets destroyed in the chaos of battle." "Waiting long enough for it to be gone already can't be risked either, Hardhead." Ultra Magnus swiftly counters, opening up a file folder off to the right of his desk. "Intelligence I've recieved says the Decepticons have already moved it once within the last cycle at the very least." Putting the folder down on the desktop, Ultra Magnus relaxes a bit. "I appreciate your eagerness to help, Hardhead. But this assignment was given to them, you have more important things to worry yourself with. Furthermore, I can't help but get the impression that this is merely serving as a hindrance to the completion of said task.. as opposed to aiding." Hardhead moves to a chair and takes a seat. "Sir, what exactly did you have in mind? Sideswipe and Bluestreak knock on the door and ask for it back? Sideswipe and Bluestreak needed to be pushed to think through this operation, not go half-cocked. We need to get the statue back. Not because of Cross, but for the other billions of people on this planet. We have to show them that we care about them. As Scattershot will inform you, I am attending to all of my duties..." He lowers his voice. "Sir, more than most, I feel a kinship with the people of Earth." "This isn't an excercise in hand holding, Hardhead." Ultra Magnus gruffs out, leaning forward. "They want to take the initiative and endlessly put this fragile truce we have between the EDC and ourselves at jeopardy? They want to -scoff- and -snort- at orders from superiors? This isn't a joke." he pauses the rant, "You of all people, I would have thought to realized this." "Your personal feelings aside, which I'll comment on later, you've skirted the question twice over.. so I'll come out and say it just to clear the air. Are you already partaking, or planning to, in activities against General Cross of the EDC." Magnus casually states, as if it was nothing. Hardhead leans back in his chair. "I will be honest with you." He grips the arms of his chair tightly. "I have actively considered this. In fact for many cycles, I have contemplated on how to engage in such an action." He looks at Magnus with the vaguest hint of regret. "I know this is unbecoming of a flag officer, however, after watching your interaction with General Cross and the Belgium Prime Minister, I see the fallacy in continuing that line of operation. If we move against Cross now, it will legitimize his position with the people of Earth and perhaps even completely destroy our credibility with the entirety of Earth's entire populace." He pauses as he continues to tense. "Therefore, I have come to the realization that I believe you have, we must double, triple, quadruple our efforts with the people of Earth. We have to show everyone on this planet that we are their allies." He lowers his head. "I still believe General Cross will have to be removed at some point, my preference now is that the people of Earth do this through..." He pauses as if the next word is nearly impossible for him to say. "Through the Democratic process. I am a war horse and have little faith in politicians, but in this case they are the only ones who change the course. So we must give these politicians something to work with. The first step, is getting back that statue. The first of many steps. Ultra Magnus, I trust you, but Cross' actions don't sit well with our troops and morale is fragile. By giving Sideswipe an alternative path to get back the statue, it is my belief they will better succeed at getting the statue." He steels his courage as he looks at Magnus, his optics hardened. "I will accept what ever punishment you see fit, sir. I will set a good example for our troops." "It's quite alright, Hardhead." Ultra Magnus stands, walking out from behind his desk. "To be honest, I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind either. However, we set the precedent for the others to follow. If we are to succumb to wanton desires and petty motivations, are we no better than any Decepticon?" he proposes, still pacing. "No punishment, but it will be noted in your file Hardhead. Furthermore, I don't want anymore sidelining mission objectives. I hand out an assignment, I expect it to be followed to the letter by the mech who it was assigned. No more pandering." "Understood?" Hardhead slowly returns to his feet. "Yes, sir." He says calmly and crisply. He looks at Ultra Magnus. "Sir, it is only a matter of time until one of us gets shot with that weapon, I bet the first time will be an accident, but that won't matter. I know it is on all of our processors. Sir, morale is the worse I have ever seen it. I know you have our best interests on your laser core, but the troops need to believe it too. You can trust us, you don't have to do this alone." "Don't you think I torture myself with that very thought every cycle, Hardhead? That my decisions will lead to the death of one that serves under me? I needn't a reminder in morale, but there is a fine line between that and outright mutiny. And I will -not- be the Autobot who loses our foothold on Earth due to a technicality that one of our soldiers made when trying to cement their ego." Ultra Magnus goes on a little more of a tirade, before settling down. "Your comments have been noted, as well as your conduct. I don't want to hear anymore whisperings of clandestine operations, is that understood?" the City Commander grates out. Hardhead clenches his fists as he looks at Magnus. "EGO? You think this is about EGO?" His hands tremble as he continues to attempt his emotions in check. "This is about us working as a TEAM, to make sure we don't doom the Earth. YOU don't trust us, which is your prerogative as a General, but those of us out there on the lines are prepared to lay down our lives down for the Autobot cause, we do so willingly. Because we trust you not to throw our lives away. You want to know a secret Ultra Magnus, you are going to get someone killed. Primus, you can make all the correct decisions and some of us will still die. YOU want to bare that burden by yourself, then fine. Don't trust us, curse us as being too Proud and Stupid to appreciate you." He continues to keep his trembling hands by his side. "You want to protect the Earth, you will have to trust someone. Whoever that person is, that is who you should promote, and let me get back to fighting and dying." "Trust isn't easily given, especially when orders are delayed or outright ignored." Ultra Magnus replies. "This isn't a debate, Hardhead. Do you understand or not? This matter is but one in a caseload, Sideswipe isn't the only Autobot currently acting out of line." Hardhead stares at Ultra Magnus. "What is there to understand? You want the statue back, Sideswipe and Bluestreak want the statue back, I want the statue back. You think Sideswipe and Bluestreak can do it by themselves. I think they will need help from other Autobots. Their entire focus is on getting the statue back. I just cleared out the Red Tape for them, so they don't have to fill out 13,000 forms to get an anti-gravity device to lighten the load of the statue. But in your wisdom, you assume they can fight a horde of Decepticons, while carrying a statue and ensuring that it isn't destroyed. Oh, I guess the two of them should fly themselves in and out. Oh, the tactical fire support team, that is unnecessary. Oh, getting the intelligence division to perform recon on the statue, get the lay of the land, that is all unnecessary. Let's just sent them in blind. For Primus Sake Ultra Magnus! That order I wrote for them is so that they get to bypass the bureaucratic nightmare and get our forces on this issue now, without alerting either the EDC or the Decepticons to our machinations. It is foolish to believe the Decepticons don't have spys in our mists." "Alright, you want this.. you got this." Ultra Magnus rises, slamming a fist down on the desktop. "They were given this assigment to complete, yes. Alone? No. I instructed them to contact intel to get a bead on the Atomium. I told them to come back to me with proper intel, so troops could be assigned to them to undertake this mission with the proper outfitting and equipment." Magnus sneers, lifting the hand and giving the crevice created in the desktop with a passing glance. "That's the problem, Hardhead. You've circumvented the proper channels. How will Sideswipe -ever- learn to respect what work goes on behind the scenes unless he's forced to? Why do you think he was made my personal secretary as a punishment? Why do you think Firestar made an example of him in her PSA about repair bay ettiquette? You're merely pandering the behaivor, encouraging it!" "Finally, this cloak and dagger act is the last stand in my patience.. which is usually infinite to these trying times and insubordinate soldiers. They want to continue in skirting the real issues at hand while piddling to their own interests, that's fine. They're not leading forces. But I CANNOT abide an executive officer of the military embracing such.. such.. TOM FOOLERY!" and another heavy hand lands on the desktop. Yeah, 'tom foolery' is the closest Magnus has ever gotten to swearing. Hardhead nods to Ultra Magnus. "Understood, sir. If you wish, I'll have my list of replacements on your desks within the Cycle. If you wish for me to tender a resignation, I can have that to you also. If you wish to discharge me, that is fine. I will not mount a defense if you wish to court martial me, sir. If I am not court marital'ed, am I still cleared for active duty, sir?" Ultra Magnus sighs, and hands Hardhead an already filled out copy of a conduct report. At the bottom are some observations about propagating ally distrust, misuse of rank, and conduct unbecoming an officer. The resulting recommendation is discharge. "It's already been filled out in advance, all you have to do is sign." the City Commander denotes. Hardhead quickly signs. "Thank you, sir." "Dismissed." Ultra Magnus replies, taking the form and placing it in the outbox. Staring off into the distance, he can't help but feel this is all working out in General Cross' favor. Autobot against Autobot, clandestine operations within the faction, general distrust amongst the troops. How many millions of years had the Decepticons tried to defeat Autobot morale? The humans might have done it in fifty. Hardhead nods to Ultra Magnus as he turns on his heels and walks out. "Hardhead." Ultra Magnus calls out from the desk, standing up and snatching the paperwork from the outbox. Walking over towards the door, the City Commander casually glances down the hallways, then promptly shuts it. "Sit." Hardhead freezes in his tracks as he hears his name. His optics drift towards the door, before he turns and quietly walks back towards the chair on the other side on Magnus' desk. Quietly, he takes his seat, his face a mixture of emotions, but he attempts to retain his usual grimace. Quickly tearing the document to shreds in the wastebasket, Ultra Magnus retakes his seat behind the desk and leans forward. "You're not getting off that easy. Everything from this discussion, start to finish, has been off the books. Nothing has been documented in your professional record." "However, you're going to remain executive officer of Military. You're going to continue as if this talk never happened, aiding Sideswipe and the other Autobots as best you can.. while making sure they don't step out of line or get themselves in over their heads." "Why?" Ultra Magnus poses the question obviously on Hardhead's mind, "Because I can't publicly embrace this new EDC leadership and be organizing clandestine operations into it's procedures. Therefore, you're to report to me -directly- any and all pertient information retrieved and current plans in their works." Hardhead looks at Ultra Magnus as the larger Mech shreds the document, his optic bar flickers as conflicting thoughts travel through his mind. He sits there stunned as he listens to Ultra Magnus, each word seeking through his dense skull. After a long moment, the Headmaster opens his mouth. "Hardhead understands, Ultra Magnus. He is a bit dense, but he'll work it through. I'll make sure we get the job, sir." Hardhead's voice sounds softer, more organic, before his usual mechanical tone returns, he clears his vocal box. "Yes, sir. To you directly, no more behind the back. Thank you, sir." "Don't thank me just yet, we've still got a war to win." Ultra Magnus grins, standing from his desk to offer out a hand to Hardhead. "This is off the record, though I don't think I need to mention it. As far as anyone else knows, the buck stops there." Hardhead scrambles to his feet as he shakes Ultra Magnus' hand. "Understood, sir. A damn tough war to win at that. Should I fail, sir. Make sure any of the fallout lays with my broken frame." He tosses Ultra Magnus a crisp salute. "We...I...won't let you down again, sir." "Don't mention it." Ultra Magnus returns the salute, giving Hardhead a nod and casually struts towards the window. When the Headmaster is out of view and earshot, "Not alone, Prime. Never alone." he smiles while intoning to the picture of his former friend.